


Waltz for Cedric

by BaconWrappedRainbows



Series: Swano Foldano [2]
Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Relationships, Cedlock - Freeform, Communication Failure, Courtship, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, Flashbacks, Flirting, Greylock is Good, Greylock sucks at flirting, M/M, Miscommunication, Poet Greylock, Poetry, Slow Burn, episode rewrite, season 4 never happened
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-22 19:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30043644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaconWrappedRainbows/pseuds/BaconWrappedRainbows
Summary: Greylock has harboured feelings for Cedric since he was too young to even understand what he felt. However, he has made no progress in trying to court the other man. He has a chance to try again at Enchancia's Royal Jubilee— will he finally win Cedric's affection, or will he only continue to drive him away? And if he succeeds— what then?Eventual Cedlock. Background Female OC/Female OC relationship.(Swano Foldano from Greylock's POV, featuring some of the same scenes and some different ones. Also kind of a sequel to Swano Foldano? Definitely read SF before this one.)CW: Swearing, alcohol, sexual themes (between consenting adults only)
Relationships: Cedric the Sorcerer/Greylock the Grand (Disney)
Series: Swano Foldano [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210151
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	1. Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyy welcome back to Cedlock brain rot everyone!
> 
> Thanks to my friend Finn for convincing me to write this lol

Greylock _loved_ parties. It didn’t matter what kind and for what purpose— he loved any and all chances to get out of his lonely workshop and socialize. Enchancia’s Royal Jubilee was going to be even more special, though. Why? Well, for one thing, he was going to be entertaining the children in attendance— he loved kids, and that would give him an excuse to be away from his King for a while. More importantly, though, the Jubilee would be special because the Royal Sorcerer of Enchancia just so happened to be _Cedric_ , the man Greylock had harboured secret feelings for since he was a teenager, and probably even earlier.

In truth, this wasn’t going to be a breeze. Greylock had never been good at flirting… In fact, he was horrid at it. The last time he’d seen Cedric, he’d chosen his words so poorly that he was fairly certain he’d made the man cry. He hoped this day would be different. He’d play it cool, so to speak. 

Greylock waited outside the castle for the coach to Enchancia. On the way to the Royal Jubilee, he would have to endure a coach ride with his two least favourite people– King Magnus, and the castle steward, Slickwell. They were both completely and utterly full of themselves, but King Magnus was loud and boastful while Slickwell was conniving and always left Greylock with a bad taste in his mouth. The things Greylock was willing to go through for love...

“Why, hello, Greylock.”

The sorcerer narrowed his eyes. Speak of the devil. “Good morning, Slickwell,” he replied, trying to keep a neutral tone. 

The steward approached him to stand a few feet away. Greylock noticed he held what seemed to be a jewelry box, and he was looking at it rather intently. 

“What’s that?” Greylock asked, his curiosity overwhelming his distaste for talking to the other man.

“None of your business,” Slickwell said rather defensively. 

“Oh, are you trying to court someone, Slickwell?” Greylock asked.

“Wouldn’t you like to know, magic man,” Slickwell spat.

Greylock smirked. Slickwell trying to get a date? Now _that_ would be entertaining.

“Are _you_ trying to court someone, then?”

Greylock blushed a little. He’d certainly walked right into that one. “I daresay I’ll be quite a bit more successful than you.”

Slickwell scoffed. “We’ll just have to wait and see, won’t we?”

“I suppose we will.”

Soon enough, King Magnus came out of the main doors to the castle. A coach soon pulled up at the bottom of the steps. A servant helped the King embark, and Slickwell and Greylock climbed on next. Slickwell sat next to King Magnus, and Greylock sat across from the steward. He spoke as little as possible to the King, and instead chose to stare impatiently out the window. 

Greylock thought of Cedric, and of their unfortunate last encounter at the Hexley Hall school reunion. He recalled all too well his most spectacular failure with Cedric:

> “Flameo!” _Cedric said with confidence, lighting the cake’s candles swiftly._
> 
> _The crowd oohed and ahed, applauding._
> 
> _Greylock’s eyes widened as he realized that Cedric hadn’t only lit the candles, but his shot of Fantastical Fireball whiskey as well. “Cedric, look out!” Greylock cried out._
> 
> _The flames shot towards Cedric, and suddenly, somehow, his hair was on fire._
> 
> _He shrieked. “Ah, my hair— Help me!”_
> 
> _Greylock fumbled for his wand._ “Extinguo!” _His spell put out the fire._
> 
> _Cedric put his shot glass down on the table, and quickly touched his head in alarm. He pulled away a clump of charred hair. “No!” he exclaimed._
> 
> _Greylock’s heart sank in sympathy. “Oh, Cedric, I’m so sorry…” Greylock said. “Look on the bright side: It’s not like this could possibly make you less attractive.”_
> 
> _The crowd roared with laughter. Cedric turned on his heel and pushed his way out of the room._
> 
> _Greylock’s face fell as he realized how his words had sounded. Well, shit. He had meant that to be comforting, not insulting! He wiggled his way through the crowd in pursuit of Cedric, hoping to catch up to him._
> 
> _“Cedric!” he yelled into the hall. “Wait, Cedric, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean that!”_
> 
> _He glanced around desperately for a sign of Cedric— a billowing robe, a closing door… Nothing. Cedric was already gone. Greylock brought his hands to his face, grimacing._
> 
> _“What the fuck was that, Grey?” came a familiar voice._
> 
> _Greylock sighed. “I’m asking myself the same thing.”_
> 
> _He heard footsteps as Prudence approached him. “Looks like you owe me a drink,” she said._
> 
> _At the beginning of the reunion, Greylock and his ex-girlfriend had made a bet on whether or not Greylock would sleep with Cedric after the party. “I guess I do.” Greylock sighed again, pinching the bridge of his nose._
> 
> _“It’s alright, Grey; you tried your best.”_
> 
> _“So it wasn’t that bad?” Greylock asked hopefully._
> 
> _“No, it was really bad. But it was your best.”_
> 
> _Greylock frowned, slouching over. “I didn’t even get to apologize.”_
> 
> _“That’s probably for the best. You’d probably screw things up even more.”_
> 
> _“Gee, thanks!” said Greylock sarcastically._
> 
> _“Am I wrong, though?”_
> 
> _“Probably not. I wish you were.”_
> 
> _Prudence placed a comforting hand on Greylock’s back. “I’m sorry, buddy.”_
> 
> _“I’m shocked that you ever went out with me.”_
> 
> _Prudence laughed. “You did a lot better when trying to get with me.”_
> 
> _The pair heard footsteps approaching them. “What the fuck was that, Grey?” asked another familiar voice._
> 
> _Greylock sighed. “I know, Ness… I’m hopeless.”_
> 
> _Prudence stepped away from Greylock. “Hey, that’s exactly what I asked him!” she said to Agnes._
> 
> _“You know what they say about great minds,” Agnes said with a wink._
> 
> _Prudence giggled. “It’s been a while, Agnes.”_
> 
> _“It certainly has. I must say, Prudie; you’re looking radiant this evening.”_

With his sister, Greylock had made a bet on whether or not she would be able to sleep with Prudence at the end of the reunion. He owed drinks to both women after that night. Agnes and Prudence had been an item since then— in the same few years, he’d made no progress with Cedric. 

It would all change now, he hoped. He wasn’t sure how he would manage, but he was bound and determined to. 

At last, the coach joined a procession of other flying coaches that were heading down to Enchancia’s castle. Greylock perked up, casually fixing his hair. He noticed Slickwell was restless in his seat— the sorcerer was again curious about the recipient of the steward’s gift. 

The Rudistanian coach landed with a bit of a bump in front of the Enchancian castle. Greylock looked up at the building, admiring it. It was not as grand as King Magnus’ castle, but it was much easier on the eyes.

After the King was helped off the coach, Slickwell disembarked as well, followed by Greylock. He was ecstatic to be out of the coach and immersed in the bubbly atmosphere of the Royal Jubilee. 

Greylock saw the royal family of Enchancia standing on the steps, greeting various visitors. And standing to their side was none other than _Cedric._ Greylock’s heart leapt in his chest. It had been so long since he’d spoken to or seen Cedric, but his attraction was still there, unwavering, like one of those prank candles that can’t be blown out. _Hmm, with some work, that could be a nice metaphor,_ Greylock thought. 

And Gods, Cedric looked _good._ Not conventionally handsome, per se, but Greylock had never been interested in the conventional. The tall, lanky sorcerer who was trying desperately not to look bored was entirely more interesting to him. Nervous butterflies fluttered in his abdomen. _Don’t fuck this up,_ he thought as he and the King bowed to the royal family. 

Greylock watched as Slickwell approached the Enchancian castle steward. Was _this_ who Slickwell was courting? Interesting. Greylock hoped he failed miserably. 

He looked back at Cedric, and it seemed the other sorcerer had not yet noticed him. What could he say to Cedric? How could he greet him? How could he make an impression? Suddenly, a brilliant thought occurred to him: the palm zapper. Of course, it would be just like old times! And perfectly subtle and sly, too— very much playing it cool. 

Greylock gathered himself and approached Cedric. 

“Well, well; if it isn’t _Bedsick_ ,” Greylock greeted the other man in his most suave tone. He extended his hand to shake Cedric’s.

Cedric looked at him with those lovely deep brown eyes of his, and Greylock’s heart melted a little. “You know my name, Greylock,” Cedric replied, sliding his hand into Greylock’s own. Of course, this set off a small electric shock, making Cedric cry out in surprise.

Greylock laughed heartily. _Damn, that was cute._ “I’m sorry, Cardtrick; I just had to try out my new palm zapper.”

The younger man frowned. He… Didn’t look amused. Greylock thought quickly, his mind racing a mile a minute.

“I haven’t seen you since the big school reunion!” Greylock continued. “I see your hair grew back okay!”

Cedric’s brow furrowed. 

Okay, that wasn’t good either… Greylock pulled out his wand. “Ooh! You’ve got something on your…” 

Greylock conjured an enchanted hand, sending it towards Cedric. He jerked his wand upwards, making the hand flick Cedric’s adorable chin. Greylock laughed again as the other man swatted the phantom hand away.

“I see you still act more like a jester than a sorcerer,” Cedric retorted. “Same old Greylock.”

“Same old Kendrick!” Greylock said, flipping his hair slightly.

“Cedric!” 

Greylock giggled again. He looked down at his feet. Now what? _Jokes aside, it’s lovely to see you again?_ With similar words on his tongue, Greylock looked up, only to find that Cedric was walking away quite briskly. He frowned, deflated. Oh… He’d fudged it already. How? What had he done? It was just like old times… Though such things had never worked in old times, either, he realized. Well, he’d just gotten there. He would have plenty more chances to talk to Cedric, and to finally win his heart.

Greylock stepped away— he didn’t want to be so near to the Enchancian royal family if he had no reason to be. He saw Slickwell walking towards him, a mischievous sort of grin on his face. 

“Well? Are you betrothed to the old butler, now?” Greylock asked mockingly. 

Slickwell scoffed. “Get your mind out of the gutter, Greylock. I simply gave him a small token of my professional admiration.”

“Right, of course.” His tone was dripping with sarcasm. “I’m sure you have no other intentions.”

“And you? You have your eye on that strange gangly fellow, do you, Greylock?”

Greylock blushed. Was he that obvious to observers? Would he have to be more subtle? 

Slickwell turned to look at Cedric, who was standing off to the side, minding his own business. He looked back to Greylock, cringing. He inhaled through his teeth, producing a hissing sound. “Yikes. He’s rather… homely, is he not? Is that monocle of yours not strong enough?”

“My eyesight is just fine, Slickwell.”

“I thought you would have higher standards, Greylock. But then again, it seems that even _he_ is out of your league. He doesn’t seem the least bit interested. What a shame. I would tell you to aim lower, but…” Slickwell grimaced and shrugged. “You seem to be scraping the bottom of the barrel already.”

Greylock seethed. Slickwell insulting him, he could take. But Slickwell insulting _Cedric?_ That was unacceptable. “That’s rich, coming from someone with all the charm of a wet sock.”

“Oh, ho! I’ve struck a chord with you, then, have I?” Slickwell teased. “Are you in love, magic man?”

“Yes, which means at least one more person is in love with Cedric than with you,” Greylock said, crossing his arms. “What does that say about you, Slickwell?”

Slickwell chuckled. “I wish you the best of luck. This will be a romance for the ages, I’m sure,” he said sarcastically before walking away again. 

Greylock pursed his lips in anger as Slickwell left. He couldn’t think of a witty comeback in time. He looked back to Cedric with the sudden urge to run up to him and tell him how attractive he was… For he really was attractive, damn what Slickwell thought. There wasn’t an aspect of Cedric he found unappealing, or anything less than beautiful. He longed to make sure Cedric knew that. 

* * *

In a short while, Baileywick had all the guests follow the King and Queen of Enchancia into the castle. Greylock and King Magnus walked together, and Greylock managed to catch up to Cedric. They said nothing— only exchanged a short glance. Greylock smirked at Cedric, but the other man was frowning. To Greylock’s relief, though, Cedric did not run away. He walked near Greylock… Not very near, but it was a small victory nonetheless. 

The Enchancian steward read off the day’s itinerary: “First, there will be a welcome luncheon, then the adults will take part in the royal croquet match, followed by the jubilee cake presentation. Then there will be a feast, and the festivities will extend into the night for those who wish to stay.”

“Aw, we don’t get cake?” Prince James complained.

“We all get cake, James,” replied King Roland. “After the grown-ups take a cruise on the royal schooner.”

“So, what are we doing all day?” asked Princess Amber.

“Greylock the Grand has kindly volunteered to entertain you with his feats of magic!” Queen Miranda answered.

The children ‘ooh’ed excitedly. 

“Prepare to be astounded by the greatest sorcerer who ever waved a wand!” King Magnus boasted. 

Greylock bowed slightly in deference, though he wished to scoff at the blatant exaggeration.. 

To Greylock’s surprise, he heard Cedric mutter beside him: “I am just as great as you,” 

Greylock smiled, happy that Cedric had spoken to him. “But nowhere near as fun!” he replied.

“We’ll just see about that.” Cedric sped up so that he could catch the front of the procession. “Your Majesties,” he said to the king and queen of Enchancia, “I should also like to volunteer to entertain the children.”

Greylock’s face lit up. Cedric was going to spend time with him willingly?

“That’s a first,” said King Roland.

Cedric laughed awkwardly and slipped back to rejoin Greylock. “I’ll show you who’s more fun!” he said to Greylock.

Greylock found his palm zapper in the pocket of his robe and slipped it on. “May the best sorcerer win,” Greylock said, smirking. He held out his hand to Cedric. 

Cedric once again yelped in shock as he fell for Greylock’s prank. 

Greylock guffawed. “Greylock one, Redbrick nothing!”

Cedric groaned, annoyed, and once again stormed off. Greylock’s smile faded immediately, and he was about to say something, but he was very much caught off guard by what he saw. 

There’s a rather vulgar saying, _I hate to see you leave, but I love to watch you go…_ And Greylock found this extremely applicable to the current situation. Greylock knew that in adulthood, Cedric had become rather, ah, _shapely_ — but he’d never noticed the way Cedric’s rear moved when he walked. It swayed from side to side in a manner that completely enraptured Greylock, rendering him incapable of doing anything but stare. A blush rose to his cheeks and his mouth went dry as he took in the sight of Cedric’s ass.

He shook himself out of his reverie, forcing his feet to start moving again. _Damn._ Just when he thought he couldn’t be more infatuated with Cedric… This only fueled his need to finally get this _right._

Cedric hadn’t been amused by his pranks and jokes thus far— Greylock would have to go back to the drawing board. How else was he supposed to flirt without drawing suspicions? If Cedric were a lady, Greylock would be able to pull out all his boldest tactics. Or if he and Cedric were alone, he could be explicit with his intentions. Instead, he had to traipse around his objective, hoping Cedric would understand. And thus far, it appeared that Cedric didn’t understand, not in the least.

* * *

The welcome luncheon had Greylock sitting between Empress Lin-Lin and King Magnus, who was at the head of the table. Of _course_ he wouldn’t be lucky enough to avoid King Magnus; that would be too good to be true. As Greylock took his seat, he chatted with the Empress of Wei-Ling, though he was curious about the empty seat across from himself. He didn’t see Cedric yet… Could it be?

Speak of the devil– Greylock saw Baileywick leading the very sorcerer to the table. 

“Here’s your seat, Cedric,” Baileywick said, gesturing to the empty seat across from Greylock. _Score!_

Cedric seemed reluctant as he thanked Baileywick and sat down. Greylock hoped that his reluctance was because of King Magnus and not because of him, but he had to admit he wasn’t so sure. 

He opened his mouth to greet Cedric again, but he was cut off by King Magnus:

“Why, Cedric the Sorcerer! Great to see you again!” the King said. 

‘Cedric the Sorcerer’? Was that really Cedric’s title? Rather unfortunate— a good alliteration, but Greylock could come up with several better ones off the top of his head: Cedric the Spectacular, Cedric the Sublime… Cedric the Seductive… 

Lunch was served shortly, and Greylock grew more and more irritated by his King with every passing moment. The man wouldn’t stop blathering and boasting for one second. And as long as he kept talking, Greylock couldn’t say a word to Cedric. There was one thing he could do— stare wistfully at the man across the table, taking in every little detail. He did this gladly, and the King’s endless droning faded to white noise in his ears, as it often did. 

Cedric seemed to be pointedly ignoring him, in favour of looking just about anywhere else. Greylock wished he were sitting next to Cedric— he’d bump his foot gently against the other man’s, and when Cedric looked up in surprise, he’d meet his eyes and offer a warm smile. Maybe Cedric would smile back? Cedric’s smiles were a rare and beautiful occurrence, and Greylock had been hoping to get a smile out of Cedric this whole time. No luck, so far.

Suddenly, Greylock noticed Cedric looking up at him. Greylock panicked a little and looked away. Cedric had caught him… He felt Cedric staring daggers into him, daring him to look back. 

Gathering his courage, Greylock turned back slowly, and was surprised to meet Cedric’s gaze. His eyes were not gentle, not in the least, but Cedric held eye contact firmly. Greylock’s eyes widened and he tried to look as soothing as possible, as if trying to reassure a spooked wild animal. Cedric’s eyes narrowed slightly. Greylock winked and mimed a kiss.

Cedric turned bright red, his eyes widening. He immediately looked down at his plate. Greylock wondered if Cedric had reacted so because he was angry, or because he was flustered? Greylock hoped for the latter, though the former seemed quite a bit more likely as time went on and Cedric continued to ignore him. 

Suddenly, though, Greylock’s attention was drawn to the other end of the table— Baileywick had slipped and spilled jiggly-wiggly pudding on King Roland. Greylock couldn’t believe his eyes, and he felt an incredible wash of second-hand embarrassment for the old butler. And then, who should come to the rescue but Slickwell, with his ever-handy stain remover and his ass-kissing attitude? Greylock felt ill at the sight. Slickwell was up to something, and he was beginning to doubt that it was as harmless as courting Baileywick. 

Soon thereafter, many of the guests excused themselves from the table, including Cedric. Greylock stood with the intention to follow him— and hopefully have a moment to talk before they had to entertain the youngsters. However, King Magnus stopped him in his tracks: 

“Why, Greylock, isn’t our royal steward just amazing?” he asked. 

Greylock seethed silently. “Oh, yes, Your Highness!” he said in his best impression of candor. 

The King kept him for a few interminable minutes with chatter about Slickwell and Baileywick, through which Greylock supplied only the shortest of answers. At the first possible moment, the sorcerer excused himself and rushed out of the room in search of Cedric. 

Thankfully, the Enchancian sorcerer was not too far away, standing alone. Greylock straightened his posture and approached the other man. 

“Well, Lipstick, wasn’t that an interesting turn of events?” he asked.

Cedric’s face went from neutral to a slight frown.

“What was the meaning of staring at me all through lunch?” Cedric turned to face Greylock.

No small talk, then? “Oh, was I staring? How rude of me!” Greylock said coyly. He adjusted his bow tie. “Though I do seem to remember you doing the same to me…” He was tentative with the last part.

“I wanted to make sure you knew that I was onto you, Greylock!”

He smirked. “Right, of course.”

“And what, pray tell, was with that k-kissing and winking business?!” Cedric did seem flustered after all!

Greylock chuckled. “What, you didn’t like that, Metric?”

“Not one bit!”

He felt suddenly rather emboldened. “Hmm, I thought that maybe you were staring at me because you found me pretty,” Greylock teased, batting his eyelashes. 

Cedric turned beet red. “Oh, Greylock, you are absolutely insufferable!” He stomped away. 

No, not again! “Come now, I’m only pulling your leg!” Greylock called after him, desperate. Cedric ignored him and walked faster. 

Greylock sighed, his shoulders drooping. So being more direct wasn’t working, either. 

He wondered if Cedric didn’t realize he was flirting, or if Cedric was just simply uninterested. As loath as he was to think it, it was possible that Cedric was fully aware of Greylock’s feelings, and did not return them. Just because Cedric was gay didn’t mean he would necessarily be attracted to Greylock. 

Greylock’s self-reflection was interrupted by a rather discombobulated Baileywick. “Excuse me, Greylock— the children are ready for you,” the steward said. 

Greylock smiled. “Wonderful! Lead the way.”

Baileywick smiled slightly and gestured for Greylock to follow him. The two men began to walk through a hall. 

“Greylock, have you seen Cedric since the luncheon?” Baileywick asked. “He’s supposed to be with you, is he not?” 

Greylock tried not to sigh. “Yes, I saw him. Just a few minutes ago, in fact. But he left, and I’m not sure where he went.”

“Do you think he’s not going to be doing the magic show, then?” 

“He didn’t say. Regardless, I’ll be fine.” Greylock gave the other man a comforting smile. 

“I’m certain you will—” Baileywick started to say, before suddenly tripping over the carpet. Greylock quickly moved to grab his hand, catching him. 

“Are you alright?” Greylock asked as he helped the butler right himself. 

“Yes, thank you,” Baileywick said. “But I have no idea what’s gotten into me! I swear, I’ve never been this— this clumsy!” 

Greylock could hear the frustration in the other’s voice. “Just take it easy, okay?” he said gently. “Don’t be so hard on yourself.” 

“This is humiliating,” Baileywick muttered. He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes with one hand. 

“I’m sure no one cares about this as much as you do, Baileywick,” Greylock said. “And, if it makes you feel any better, I’ve been making a fool of myself since I got here.” Greylock fought back the urge to cringe. _Damn._ He had gotten carried away trying to comfort the other man, and had said too much.

“How so?” Baileywick asked. 

Greylock chuckled awkwardly. He couldn’t _not_ say it, now. “Well, uh… Someone I’ve had feelings for for decades is at this Royal Jubilee, and I am the worst flirt ever. I’ve made nothing but blunders since I first said hello.” 

Baileywick smirked slightly, replacing his glasses. “I’m sure it’s not as bad as you think, Greylock.”

“And for you— tripping a few times is not as bad as you think!” Greylock said, patting Baileywick’s shoulder. 

The steward chuckled. “Well, thank you, Greylock. Best of luck with whomever you’re trying to court.” He began to walk again, and Greylock followed. 

“Thank you; I’ll need it.”

They turned a corner, and there was a group of ten or so young princes and princesses, all chatting excitedly. 

“Your Majesties,” Baileywick started, “I present to you from the Kingdom of Rudistan, Greylock the Grand!” 

The children cheered and Greylock made a big show of bowing to them. “Oh, you’re all too kind! I’ve yet to do a single trick!”

He looked over the crowd of children. “First, I’d quite like to know your names, and what kingdom you hail from. Let’s start in the front, shall we?”

Greylock listened as the children introduced themselves, and he did his best to recall as many names as he could, though names did not come easily to him— or, more accurately, names did not stay easily with him. Eventually, Greylock asked Prince James and Princess Amber to lead the way outside. The whole way there, he chatted with the young royals, but he kept an eye out for Cedric, hoping to spot him hanging around the castle. 

They neared the foyer, and Greylock had almost given up on finding Cedric. “Now, children,” he said, “follow me! It’s time for a royal magic show beyond anything you’ve ever seen!” They rounded a final corner, and lo and behold, there was Cedric, near the front entrance. 

“Come along, Septic!” said Greylock to the other sorcerer. “Unless you’ve changed your mind about joining us?”

Cedric walked towards the group. “Oh, no, no, no! A good sorcerer never goes back on his word.” He fell into step alongside Greylock.

“Oh? Since when are you a good sorcerer?” Greylock asked teasingly. 

Greylock felt a pang of guilt as the children erupted into laughter. 

“Oh, Greylock, you’re simply too funny!” Princess Amber said, giggling behind her fan. 

“I kid, of course,” Greylock said quickly, placing a gentle hand on Cedric’s shoulder. “This man here is a _great_ sorcerer. He’s very talented, yes! He and I just like to pick on each other,” he told the children before looking back to Cedric. “Don’t we, Frederick?” Greylock winked. 

Cedric’s eyes widened. “I… W-well, yes, I suppose we do,” he stammered.

Greylock smirked a little, relieved. He’d finally said something that hadn’t made Cedric angry or upset! It had sure taken him long enough.

Reluctantly, Greylock removed his hand from the other’s shoulder. “Well, the Enchancian royal sorcerer ought to bring us to the location of our magic show,” he said. 

“Yes, I should…” Cedric said, rubbing his chin.

“Ooh! Ooh!” Princess Amber interjected. “Can we _please_ go by the waterfall? It’s so pretty there!”

Greylock glanced at Cedric. “Well? What do you think?”

Cedric shrugged. “That sounds perfectly suitable to me.”

“Alright! The waterfall it is,” Greylock said to Amber, who squealed in delight. 

“Hey, no fair, why didn’t I get to pick the spot?” said Prince James. 

“Your sister simply spoke up faster,” Cedric replied.

“You snooze, you lose!” Greylock added.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor dumb Greylock. This loser has no earthly idea how to flirt. 
> 
> Agnes and Prudence are living their best lives. And you bet your ass they're going to feature in this fic. Greylock's brother Viggo will also show up at some point.
> 
> See you next chapter!


	2. Poco a poco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm giving these chapters musical titles because I'm A mUsIc MaJoR hAhA. "Poco a poco" is just Italian for "little by little"; often used in music with terms like "crescendo poco a poco" (gradually get louder). 
> 
> I had to go back and watch the end of Baileywhoops again for this chapter and boy there are a lot of animation goofs that I somehow only just noticed?? Like entire people just disappear and reappear between shots lol.

Greylock had always been far too competitive. Whenever a challenge was presented to him, he could never back down— not until the dust settled and he emerged victorious. This was one of his biggest faults, and he knew it. Yet, he’d allowed himself to get carried away again, just now. He only realized it as he watched the carousel he’d conjured float up into the sky and heard Cedric ask:

“Oh… Is it going to come back down?”

Greylock’s face suddenly fell as he came to terms with the gravity of the situation. “I… I don’t know.”

Cedric’s eyes widened. “What do you mean, ‘you don’t know’?”

“Well, I mean, it ought to, right? Like the old saying,  _ ‘what goes up must come down?’” _

“That doesn’t necessarily apply to magic, Greylock!” Cedric said. “And I know you don’t care if  _ I  _ get in trouble, but this is both of our arses—” Cedric quickly looked to make sure the children were out of earshot– “on the line!”

Greylock sighed. “I  _ do  _ care if you get in trouble, Cedric. That’s what I would have said earlier—”

“—If you weren’t so busy trying to show these children how you’re a much better sorcerer and  _ sooo _ much more fun than me, right?”

Greylock felt guilty for not having articulated himself earlier. “No, that’s not it— it’s just that the children were waiting for me to start the ride, and I couldn’t just leave them there while we had a nice chat about our feelings, could I?”

“But you’re still just trying to convince a bunch of children that you’re better than me!”

The older man couldn’t help but be defensive. “You were the one who volunteered to do this with me, and said, and I quote:  _ ‘I’ll show you who’s more fun!’” _

“But—” Cedric paused. “You were the one who said, and I quote:  _ ‘may the best sorcerer win,’  _ and then you zapped me with your stupid... zapper!” he shouted. 

“Yes, but this is just a bit of friendly competition!” Greylock ventured, smiling.

“One has to be  _ friendly  _ to someone before they can engage in  _ friendly competition,”  _ Cedric retorted. 

Greylock felt a pang of guilt. He opened his mouth to reply, but his attention was drawn skyward by a scream. “We’d better stop arguing and do something,” he said.

“For once, I agree with you,” Cedric replied. “Oh, we have to get them back down!”

_ “Haltimbanco!”  _ said Greylock, pointing his wand upwards. A magic beam latched onto the bottom of the carousel, and he grunted with exertion. “I can’t hold it!”

“I’ll help you!” Cedric cried out, pointing his wand up as well.  _ “Objectus descendo!”  _

Together, they were able to bring the carousel to a gente landing.

“Oh, that was a close call,” Cedric said as he and Greylock rushed to the merry-go-round. 

“I-is everyone alright?” Greylock asked.

“—And willing to be sworn to secrecy about what just happened?” Cedric added quickly.

“That was brilliant!” answered Prince James.

“Best ride ever!” agreed Princess Jun.

“Can we do it again?” pleaded Princess Amber.

Greylock smiled bashfully at the other sorcerer.

“Oh...” Cedric looked at Greylock, and gave a small smile as well. “I don’t see why not!” 

The two men pulled their wands out of their sleeves. As they set the ride in motion again, Greylock realized that Cedric was  _ smiling _ . Greylock’s heart ached at how gorgeous the man looked. 

Once the carousel was in the air, the sorcerers finally relaxed, leaning against the railing of the bridge. They watched and listened to the children enjoying themselves, but Greylock couldn’t help but watch Cedric, as well. He wasn’t smiling anymore, but his eyes retained a kind of peaceful expression. 

Greylock knew he had to say something. Now, while they were, for all intents and purposes, alone, and Cedric wasn’t actively upset with him. He didn’t know if he’d have another chance— that evening or ever at all. 

“Listen, Cedric...” Greylock said at last. “I’m… sorry.” 

“I’m afraid you’ll have to be more specific, you’ve quite a lot of things to apologize to me for,” Cedric said, not meeting his eyes.

Greylock laughed, and the younger sorcerer shot him a look. “I’m being serious,” Cedric asserted.

“I know you are, it’s just funny because it’s true,” Greylock said sheepishly. “I’m sorry for all of it. I’ve been… Well, I’ve been a dick—” he glanced up to make sure the children were out of earshot— “I’ve been a dick to you. The whole time I’ve known you.”

“That you have.”

Greylock’s heart was hammering in his chest. “And I… I want you to know that… Well, most of it wasn’t on purpose. You see, I, um… How do I put this…” He rubbed the back of his neck. “I… Have an odd way of trying to show affection. In my family, we tease each other mercilessly to the point where it’s concerning to people that meet us. You know, my older brother Viggo hasn’t called me anything but ‘Gaylock’ since we were kids. But we love each other. I was trying to do the same with you, Cedric, but… I guess without having ever been kind to you first, it just came off as me being rude. And for that, I’m truly sorry.”

Cedric was puzzled. “You mean, you… Like me?”

Greylock blushed. “Yes, very much.” There. He’d said it. Finally, after decades of keeping this bottled up inside, it was out in the open. 

Against his expectations, Cedric chuckled. “Bollocks.”

Greylock’s heart sank and he shook his head. “I understand it must seem that way, but… I’m being honest.”

“You do have a tendency to be honest. Brutally so, in fact,” said Cedric, smirking. 

Greylock laughed nervously. “Yeah.”

Cedric shook his head in disbelief, looking away.

Greylock was expecting something else; a ‘that makes sense’ or ‘I never knew you liked men’ or ‘I’m already spoken for’ or ‘those feelings are absolutely not requited’... or, what he wanted most to hear: ‘Greylock, I like you too.’ Instead, Cedric said nothing.

“And… How do you feel about… About me?” Greylock asked tentatively. 

Cedric was silent for a moment, thinking. “I’m not sure yet,” he answered. 

Well, that wasn’t an outright rejection. “What do you mean?”

“Well, you can imagine that it’s a little difficult for me to… process this development. You’ve been my nemesis since we were that age,” he said, gesturing to the laughing children flying above their heads. “And I’ve hated you. You’ve gotten on every last one of my nerves, Greylock— every last one.” He shot a glance at the other man. “And I thought you hated me, too. I thought you thought I was ugly, and boring, and a shit sorcerer. So I have to take a moment to mull this over.”

Greylock nodded. He felt awful. “I understand. I’m… sorry. I didn’t realize— I should have realized, really, but I didn’t. Not until the school reunion. And even then, it took until today for me to actually  _ do  _ something about it.”

Cedric gritted his teeth. “Don’t remind me.”

“Of the school reunion?”

Cedric looked away again. 

Greylock bit his lip. “That was…” Greylock struggled to find words. “I know how bad that sounded. I really didn’t mean it that way, though…”

Cedric scoffed. “What way could you possibly mean ‘ _ don’t worry, Cedric, you could never look uglier than you already are’?” _

“Those weren’t the words I used,” Greylock said quietly. 

“I was paraphrasing.” Cedric waved his hand dismissively.

“I said… ‘it’s not like this could possibly make you less attractive’, as in… you’ll still be just as attractive, even with burnt hair.” Greylock’s face was hot.

The younger sorcerer guffawed. “Y-you don’t  _ possibly  _ expect me to  _ believe  _ that, do you?”

“I know, I know, it’s hard to believe, but—”

“—Then why was  _ everyone  _ absolutely  _ howling  _ with laughter, Greylock?”

He frowned. “I—”

“Oh, never mind, Greylock,” he waved his hand again. “I think we’d better get those children down, don’t you?”

Greylock sighed. It really was of no use. “Yes, let’s.”

The two of them cast their spells and brought the carousel to a landing once again. And not a moment too soon, as Baileywick and Princess Sofia suddenly appeared on the nearby path. 

“Greylock, the royal schooner is in trouble!” the steward called. “Can you stop it?”

Cedric and Greylock glanced at each other.

“We’ll do it together,” Cedric said without a moment’s hesitation.

“Like the carousel!” Greylock added.

“To the dock!” 

Greylock and Cedric hurried after the steward and the princess, and the other children followed not far behind. 

“What do you mean, ‘in trouble’?” Greylock asked.

“I’m not sure what’s going on, but the captain seems to have lost control of the ship, and they’re headed straight for the rocks!” Baileywick replied. 

“Oh dear,” Greylock muttered. He was glad that the docks were only a couple hundred metres away; he wasn’t athletic in the least. Cedric didn’t seem to be faring much better; he was already out of breath. Greylock struggled to keep pace with Cedric’s long strides as they rushed towards the water. As they ran, Greylock could see in the distance the king’s schooner, drifting helplessly towards sharp rocks. He tried to quicken his pace.

_ "' _ _ Liftoffigus’  _ should do the trick, don’t you think?” Greylock asked.

“Yes, and then—  _ ‘Returno Homeo’  _ to bring it in,” Cedric suggested. 

“Good plan.”

Finally, they made it onto the docks. Baileywick and Sofia stepped aside to allow the two sorcerers to approach the edge. 

Cedric turned to face the older sorcerer. “Together now, Greylock!” he said determinedly. 

They raised their wands.  _ “Liftoffigus!”  _ they exclaimed in unison, sending twin beams of magic from their wands to latch onto the boat. 

The boat stopped in its tracks and began to rise out of the water. 

“And let’s bring it back,” Cedric said, glancing over his shoulder at Greylock. Despite the circumstances, Greylock felt a rush at the way Cedric looked a him. 

_ “Returno Homeo!”  _ they called out together. The ship slowly began to float towards them, coming closer and closer until it was parallel to the dock, hovering just above the surface. Together, the sorcerers gave their wands another swish to end the spell and let the boat drop into the water. 

“Well done!” asserted King Roland.

“What a relief!” said Queen Miranda, amongst other similar sentiments from the boat’s passengers.

Baileywick rushed to board the ship, with Greylock and Cedric not far behind. 

“Is everyone alright?” asked Baileywick. 

“We’re fine,” Queen Miranda assured him. 

“Thank you for saving us, Greylock,” said King Roland.

Without a moment of hesitation, Greylock said: “I couldn’t have done it without my friend Cedric.” He gestured to the man standing next to him, and he saw Cedric's face light up immediately. 

“Oh? Well done, Cedric!” declared the King.

“Thank you, Your Majesty!” Cedric replied, his posture straightening in pride.

Greylock felt a deep satisfaction— both at the successful rescue of the royal schooner, and at the way he and Cedric had worked together so easily. He adjusted his bowtie as a smile spread across his face. 

“I’m sorry about the cruise, everyone,” said King Roland; “and the mess.”

“Here,” came an all-too-familiar voice, “allow me to clean it up.” Slickwell bent down to pick up one of the goblets from the deck, but he slipped and fell on his back with a yelp. Greylock nearly burst out laughing. 

Princess Sofia, carrying a large tome, brushed past Greylock and walked up to Slickwell. “No,” she started firmly, “allow  _ me _ to tell everyone what you did.” She opened the book and walked up to her father, who was now surrounded by most of the cruise passengers. “Slickwell gave Baileywick a cursed magic pin that made him super clumsy!” She handed the book to King Roland.

Greylock’s eyebrows shot up. Really? Slickwell was  _ that  _ low? Not as shocking as it should have been.

“The pin!” Slickwell muttered. He looked down at himself before he picked up a shiny serving tray, using it as a mirror. He gasped as he spotted the two-headed snake fastened to his own tailcoat. 

“And there it is, right there!” Sofia exclaimed.

The royals aboard the ship frowned as they realized that Sofia was right. They advanced on Slickwell as he stammered nervously. 

“Your Majesties, I-I can explain!” Slickwell tried. 

“I think we’ve seen all we need to see,” Roland said, handing the large book to the steward. “Slickwell, your services are no longer needed.”

“You can’t fire me; I work for King Magnus!” the Rudistanian protested.

Magnus pushed his way to the front of the crowd and uttered some of the most beautiful words Greylock had ever heard: “Not anymore, you don’t, Slickwell!”

“What?!”

King Magnus pushed past him and began to walk off the boat. Slickwell followed him desperately. “But Sire, please!” He tripped over the ramp as he disembarked, and Greylock rushed forward to get a good look at Slickwell as he lay there, grumbling about the pin. 

Palace guards approached to grab Slickwell and take him away, and the other royals began to disembark. Cedric was moving to the other side of the boat to get away from the crowd— Greylock dutifully followed, not wanting to let Cedric get too far away.

“Baileywick, I am so glad you’re still here,” Queen Miranda said to her steward. 

“I hope this means you’ll change your mind about leaving,” King Roland added.

“Leaving?” Baileywick questioned. “How can I leave when there’s so much work to be done?” He turned to the servants who still stood on the boat. “Please fetch the spare glasses from the crystal cabinet. And there’s another jug of gooseberry cider in the galley.”

“Yes, sir!” the servants replied synchronically, “Right away.” They rushed towards the castle to get the necessary items.

Baileywick approached the young princess. “Princess Sofia, if it wasn’t for you, I don’t know what I would have done.” He bowed low to her. “Thank you for being such a loyal friend.”

“I’m just glad you’re staying,” she said. 

“Me, too.”

Greylock hadn’t realized that Baileywick was going to quit his job over the day’s events. He could imagine that, if Baileywick’s earlier clumsiness continued throughout the afternoon, it would be quite upsetting. And that must have been Slickwell’s plan all along— to get Baileywick to leave so he could take his place as Enchancia’s castle steward. How despicable. Again, not out of character for the man Greylock had come to know and hate. 

Greylock turned to Cedric, and was about to say something, but King Roland called for the both of them. They made their way off the boat to speak to the King. 

“Thanks again for what you did, both of you,” King Roland said. 

“We would have had to abandon ship if you hadn’t saved us in that moment!” Queen Miranda added.

“Of course, Your Majesties— It is nothing,” Greylock said humbly. 

“It isn’t nothing,” King Roland asserted. “This is just like your father, Cedric— He saved my father’s life many times, as you know. I know he will be very proud to hear what you’ve done today.”

Greylock glanced at Cedric in time to see him beam with pride at the king’s words. “Why, th-thank you, Your Majesty,” Cedric stammered. Based on his reaction, Greylock figured such compliments from Roland were extremely rare. He made a mental note to compliment Cedric as often as he could manage.

It seemed the servants had already returned with the fresh cider and the spare cups. They began to fill the cups and hand them to the royal guests, Cedric and Greylock last of all. Once everyone had their cider, King Roland stepped up—

“Attention, everyone! I’d like to propose a toast:” he walked towards Baileywick; “to the best castle steward a king could ever have, and a great friend.” He raised his glass. “To Bailwywick!”

“To Baileywick!” echoed the crowd, raising their glasses as well. 

After they drank in the steward’s honour, many of the guests spread out and began chatting amongst themselves. Most of the children rejoined their parents. Some people, including Cedric, made their way to stand onto the boat— Greylock watched Cedric as he walked away, and almost followed him, but he figured he should speak to Baileywick, first. He would catch up with Cedric again very soon.

He approached the steward, who was, at the moment, standing alone.

“Well, Baileywick— all’s well that ends well, eh?” he said to the butler. 

Baileywick chuckled slightly. “I suppose so.”

“I’m so sorry about what happened. But it must be a relief to know that the clumsiness had nothing to do with you and everything to do with a cursed pin.”

“Indeed. And I’m sorry about Slickwell— learning his true colours must be rather disturbing for you.”

Greylock laughed. “Oh, not at all— I could never stand that man. I’m overjoyed to see him get some comeuppance.”

Baileywick smirked. “I see. And how goes your quest for love?”

Greylock had forgotten he’d made the mistake of telling the steward about that. He blushed a little. “Not… horribly,” Greylock answered. “I think I finally got through to him—” He turned much redder.  _ Shit.  _ If Baileywick’s mannerisms were any indication, he would not be offended by the knowledge that Greylock was interested in men, but he still  _ should not  _ have said that. “I-I mean… Her,” he said lamely. 

Baileywick’s expression didn’t change. “You and Cedric worked together like a well-oiled machine, rescuing the boat,” he said more quietly. “I know him very well, Greylock— I wouldn’t count yourself out just yet. Give it time, and things might just work.”

Greylock managed to turn yet another new shade of red. How did he know?! “I, uh… Thanks, Baileywick.”

“And for goodness' sake, cut out the nicknames,” Baileywick muttered. “That will get you  _ nowhere _ .”

Greylock laughed awkwardly. “I… realized.”

Baileywick nodded. “Enjoy the night.”

Greylock raised his glass of cider a little. “You too, sir.” 

He turned around and surveyed the boat. Soon enough, he spotted Cedric standing alone, leaning against the starboard railing. The way his body was positioned made his ass look unfairly good. Greylock took a breath to steel himself, and he walked onto the boat and towards Cedric. 

“Well, that was rather... exciting,” Greylock said as he arrived at Cedric’s side.

Cedric turned to face Greylock. “Indeed,” he replied. “I would never have seen that coming.”

“I wish I could say the same,” said Greylock over the rim of his goblet of cider. “I have never liked Slickwell. Always up to something, that man. And so… slimy.”

“I assume you don’t mean that literally.”

Greylock laughed. “No, well…” he trailed off. He gathered his courage. “I say, Cedric, you and I made quite the team out there, saving the ship.”

“We did, yes. Though it was quite presumptuous of you to call me your  _ friend,  _ now, wasn’t it?”

Greylock blushed. “Was it?”

“I’m still considering whether or not I forgive you, Greylock,” Cedric said, turning up his nose.

Greylock felt slightly deflated. “Oh, right… I respect that.”

“Respect is a good place to start.”

Greylock chuckled. “Well, should I… leave you be, for the rest of the evening, then? So that you can… decide?” He knew he had to offer, though he hoped with all his might that Cedric wouldn’t agree to it.

Cedric pursed his lips. He looked out over the water, considering the proposition for what felt to Greylock like ages. “Oh, that won’t be necessary,” Cedric said at last. “Spending time with you now will ease along my decision.”

Greylock grinned, relieved and excited. “Oh, Cedric, I’m so grateful that you’re giving me this chance. I promise, I won’t make you regret it!” He held out his hand to Cedric. 

Cedric raised an eyebrow. “You don’t have that buzzer thing on your hand, do you?” he said skeptically. 

Greylock shook his head. “No.”

Cedric tentatively slipped his gloved hand into Greylock’s, and they shook. There was much that Greylock would rather do with that hand, but this was a start. 

* * *

It was late that night when Greylock was finally back in his workshop, but he was not in the least bit tired. In fact, he had never felt so invigorated. With his wand drawn for light, he burst through the door and let out a mirthful laugh that he’d been holding in since the moment he’d left the ballroom. He leaned against his closed door, giggling like a child. 

He was  _ so in love.  _ The time he’d spent with Cedric left him feeling full of a youthful giddiness, a joy so pervasive that it could not be kept inside. He heard a familiar meow as his cat Freya approached him. 

“Oh, Freya,” Greylock said, laughter still bubbling in his voice. He knelt down to pet her, stroking her soft white fur. “I had the most magical night; the most amazing, wonderful, spectacular night. I think… I think that Cedric might like me back!” He laughed again, scooping Freya into his arms and holding her tightly to his chest. He stood up, bringing his cat with him as he walked aimlessly around the room. “Oh, goodness, Freya, you have no idea how long I’ve wanted to spend an evening like this with him… It’s finally happened, and it’s surreal!” 

Greylock sighed. Thoughts swirled in his mind in a denser fog than usual, and every single thought was in some way tied to Cedric, and how he’d much rather be with Cedric right now…

But he had to give it time. Cedric obviously wanted to take this slowly, and he was more than willing to respect that because, finally, at long last, he knew he was going  _ somewhere _ . 

There was only one remedy that Greylock knew of for thoughts as scattered as his own. He put Freya down and walked to his desk. He lit a candle with his wand and sat down, then pulled an old leather bound book out of a drawer. Finally, he got out his inkwell and pen as well, and opened the book to the first blank page. 

He dipped the pen in ink and began to scribble down thoughts. 

  * _Undying flame_


  * Childhood love, renewal


  * Slowly moving towards a goal, patience


  * Long-awaited development 


  * Wine, tipsiness


  * Cedric’s ass 



Greylock frowned and crossed off that last one. He set his pen down and untied his bowtie, and stared at the remainder of the list, meditating on the words he’d written. He absentmindedly unbuttoned the collar of his shirt. Finally, Greylock picked up his pen again and began to write on the next page.

> _ On Cedric— November 7th, 1894 _
> 
> _ My first love’s flame was never choked, _ _   
>  _ _ Its embers still burned in the kindling. _ _   
>  _ _ Now, the fire has been fueled and stoked, _ _   
>  _ _ And it blazes high, undwindling.  _
> 
> _ My love is old, a teenage passion, _ _   
>  _ _ And yet it feels so new. _ _   
>  _ _ My love is odic, quasi-Parnassian,  _ _   
>  _ _ But I know my love is true. _
> 
> _ After years of drunken stumbling,  _ _   
>  _ _ I have stumbled to his feet.  _ _   
>  _ _ It is blessed, and it is humbling,  _ _   
>  _ _ My heart is full, replete.  _
> 
> _ I will be patient, I will be measured, _ _   
>  _ _ I will tend to this fire with care. _ _   
>  _ _ This new love is a gift, and it will be treasured, _ _   
>  _ __ And one day, this love we’ll share.

That wasn’t his best work, but he thought it was quite decent for something written in the middle of the night while still a little tipsy. And, as it always did, laying his feelings out plainly in poetry helped clear some of the fog in his mind. The constant buzz of his thoughts was somewhat quieter, now. 

Once Greylock knew the ink was dry, he closed the notebook and placed it back in the drawer. He put away his inkwell and pen, and snuffed the candle. After taking up his wand, he climbed the stairs to the upper floor of his workshop. He took off his monocle and placed it on his nightstand along with his wand. 

Greylock was about to take off his robe when he remembered the paper swan in his pocket. He took it out and looked at it again, and a smile crept onto his face again. He wondered if the night had filled Cedric with this same giddiness— he wondered if Cedric was thinking of him, too. 

He put the swan down on his nightstand and began to undress. Greylock looked out the window as he did so, taking in the night sky. He recalled what Cedric had said to him earlier, about how he felt:  _ ‘Warm. Light as a feather. Almost like I’m… nervous, but happy. Like this whole room is blurry, except our table. Like you’re sitting too close to me, but too far at the same time.’  _ It made his heart skip a beat to remember. That had to mean Cedric had feelings for him, didn’t it? What else could that mean? He’d certainly never heard tipsiness described in that manner. 

He’d finally done it. As tentative as Cedric was, it seemed Greylock had finally entered a proper courtship with him. At long last, after Greylock had been wanting to do so for no less than 27 years. Once he was only in his undergarments, Greylock climbed into bed and snuggled under the covers, a slight smile still on his face. He’d finally confessed to Cedric, and he knew after all this time how to successfully flirt with the man. Cedric liked to be spoken to frankly and kindly— Greylock knew now to only tease Cedric lightly, and just when Cedric initiated such a thing. Cedric enjoyed compliments, and he didn’t mind long moments of tender silence, though Greylock would have to curb his urge to stare. 

Greylock heard Freya jump up onto the bed, and he felt her lay down near his feet. Greylock closed his eyes, and allowed himself to imagine Cedric was there in bed with him. He imagined spooning Cedric, pretending that his chest was flush against the other man’s back, his arms wrapped tightly around his scrawny frame. To that image, Greylock soon fell fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins... the epic miscommunication.... two men on completely different pages... you know how it goes lol
> 
> LMAO BYE SLICKWELL. At least I gave him lines in this fic.
> 
> Baileywick literally already knows. The idea came to me because, well, Baileywick is insanely perceptive, but also at the end of Baileywhoops, when Roland thanks Cedric for saving them, Baileywick is just looking at the sorcerers with an overly happy expression and I feel like that's him putting everything together and going "ooooooh, /that's/ who Greylock is into".
> 
> I chose the date November 7th, 1894 because Baileywhoops originally aired on November 7th, 2014, and I feel like Sofia the First is meant to take place in the 1890s. I based that guess mostly on the technology they use in the show (esp Gwen's inventions). I tried to take into account the fashion the characters wear BUT turns out that's actually all over the place– using our boys as an example, Cedric is dressed from the 1810s, and Greylock is wearing a style of pants that appears to have never been popular except on children in the late 19th and early 20th centuries, and sweater vests didn't exist until the 20th century.... Yeah lmao. So that rabbit hole wasn't useful, but it was very interesting.
> 
> The problem: I made Greylock a poet, but I am not a poet. I lowkey kinda suck at poetry but I'M TRYING MY BEST ANYWAY because POET GREYLOCK HEADCANON IS IMPORTANT
> 
> See ya in the next one!
> 
> PS: I made a Sofia the first discord server! (Started March 16th, 2021) It's still very small so I really want to get more people in! I'm them_fatale#7184 on discord; send me a message if you'd like to be invited. :)


End file.
